Animals Inc.
Category:Spoofs Category:Xx2 Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Disney & Pixar's 2001 animated film Monsters, Inc. Cast * James P. "Sulley" Sullivan - Makuu (The Lion Guard) * Mike Wasowski - Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie) * Boo - Lola Loud (The Loud House) * Boo (Monster Disguise) - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Randall Boggs - Bad Rap (Extreme Dinosaurs) * Mr. Henry J. Waternoose III - Claudandus (Felidae) * Celia Mae - Stella (The Angry Birds Movie) * Roz - Laura Giganotosaurus (Dinosaur Train) * Fungus - Chungu (w/ Cheezi as a extra) (The Lion Guard) * The Abominable Snowman - Norm (Norm of the North) * Needleman and Smitty - Balto and Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Thaddeus "Phlegm" Bile - Tantor (Tarzan; 1999) * Ms. Flint - Dixie (The Fox and the Hound 2) * Ms. Flint's Supervisors - Patrick Star (SpongeBob Squarepants), Br'er Rabbit (The Adventures of Br'er Rabbit) and I.M Weasel * George Sanderson - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Jerry - Mushu (Mulan) * Bob Peterson - Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic Boom) * Charlie - Sid (Ice Age) * Harley P. Gerson - Ajar (Sahara) * Harry "Bud" Luckey - King Louie (The Jungle Book) * Joe "J.J" Ranft - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Nicholas "Lanky" Schmidt - Frank (Red Shirt) (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Claws Ward - T-Bone (Extreme Dinosaurs) * Ricky Plesuski - Wolf W. Wolf (Hoodwinked!) * Rivera - E.B. (Hop) * Betty - Eileen (Regular Show) * Spike Jones - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Waxford - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Ted Pauley - Rex (We're Back!: A Dinosaur Story) * The CDA - Dodos (Ice Age) * Chalooby - Timon (The Lion King) * Sushi Chef - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) * Tony - Surley (The Nut Job) * Wife and Husband Monsters - Lily Luna (OC) and Batty Koda (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) * TV News Reporter - Johnny Elaine (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Teacher - Nala (The Lion King) * Children - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound), Berlioz (The Aristocats), and Lucky (101 Dalmatians) * A Kid that Mike Entertained - David (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) * Rex (in Outtakes) - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Ted Pauley's Assistant - Dweeb (We're Back!: A Dinosaur Story) * Marge - Heather (Over the Hedge) * Luckey's Assistant - Flunkey Monkey (The Jungle Book) * Frank - Tails (Sonic Boom) * Ward's Assistant - Craig the Snake (Sanjay and Craig) * Ricky's Assistant - Twitchy the Squirrel (Hoodwinked!) * Harley's Assistant - Blu (Rio) * Ranft's Assistant - Finnick (Zootopia) * Chuck - Kuzco Llama (The Emperor's New Groove) Scenes Index: * Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 1 - Opening Credits/Mr. Claudandus * Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 2 - Morning Workout/Animaltropolis * Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 3 - "Animals, Inc."/Bad Rap * Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 4 - Scare Floor/"23-19!" * Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 5 - The End of the Day/Lola Loud * Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 6 - Harryhausen's/Back at the Apartment * Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 7 - Bedtime * Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 8 - Sneaking Lola to Work/Potty Break/Bad Rap's Plot * Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 9 - The Wrong Door/Chuck on the Run * Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 10 - The Trash Compactor * Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 11 - Chuck Kidnapped * Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 12 - The Scream Extractor * Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 13 - Makuu scares Lola * Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 14 - Banished/Welcome to Himaylayas * Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 15 - Makuu Rescues Lola * Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 16 - "Schmoopsie Poo"/The Door Chase/Bad Rap's Demise * Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 17 - Tricking Claudandus * Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 18 - Goodbye * Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 19 - The Laugh Floor/Kitty * Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 20 - End Credits * Animals, Inc. (2001) Bloopers and Epilogue Movie Used: * Monsters, Inc. (2001) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: * The Lion Guard * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * The Angry Birds Movie 2 * The Loud House * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) * Extreme Dinosaurs * Felidae (1994) * Dinosaur Train * Norm of the North * Balto (1995) * Balto 2: Wolf Quest * Balto 3: Wings of Change * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild (Cutscenes) * The Jungle Book: Rhythm Groove * Tarzan * The Legend of Tarzan * The Fox and the Hound 2 * Tarzan & Jane * SpongeBob Squarepants * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * The Adventures of Br'er Rabbit (2006) * I.M Weasel * Kung Fu Panda (2008) * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * Mulan (1998) * Mulan 2 * Sonic Boom * Ice Age (2002) * Ice Age 2: The Meltdown * Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Ice Age 4: Continental Drift * Ice Age 5: Collision Corse * Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas * Ice Age: The Great Eggs-caped * Sahara (2017) * Zootopia * Hoodwinked! 1 & 2 * Hop * Regular Show * Looney Tunes * Space Jam * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * Looney Tunes Show * We're Back!: A Dinosaur Story (1993) * The Secret of NIMH (1982) * The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King 1 1/2 * The Nut Job * The Nut Job 2 * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) * FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue (1998) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * My Little Pony: The Movie * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * The Fox and the Hound 2 * The Aristocats * 101 Dalmatians * 101 Dalmatians (TV Series) * All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 (1996) * The Princess and the Frog (2009) * Over the Hedge (2006) * Sanjay and Craig * Rio * Rio 2 * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) Category:Davidchannel